


The Best Christmas Ever

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, non magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begins university and learns that he has chemistry with his professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

Harry Potter had been looking forward to this day for years: finally moving out of his aunt and uncle's house and into the dormitory at York University. While Vernon and Petunia Dursley _had_ taken him in after his parents had been killed in an automobile accident when he was a toddler, they'd obviously done so begrudgingly, focussing their attention and affections on his cousin, Dudley. Harry'd lived in his cousin's too-large castoffs and had slept in a converted closet until he'd entered grammar school.

Passionate about science, Harry dreamed of one day working in a lab, or perhaps teaching. He'd done some tutoring to earn some pocket money - while Dudley had received a generous weekly allowance, there had been no spare pounds to give Harry - and he'd been pretty good at it, if he said so himself. He'd made good grades at school, and earned a full scholarship, with board, for a four year degree. A summer job at the local chemist's had given him enough money to buy his train ticket north and should cover expenses like books, if he could find used editions of his texts.

The dorm room was small, but clean, and it appeared he would have a roommate, if the paired furniture was any indication. _A roommate could be fun_ , thought Harry. _I wonder what he'll be like_. He unpacked his meagre possessions: some clothes - all hand-me-downs - and several books he'd purchased at the second hand store, mostly non-fiction and based in the sciences.

Looking out the window, Harry saw that he had a view of the parking lot - but at least he _had_ a window.

*****

Harry's first class was chemistry. He'd decided to take a general sciences programme, at least for the first year, because he wasn't sure which particular branch of science he wanted to major in. Taking a seat in the third row of the huge lecture theatre, Harry opened a notebook and took out a pen. He waved at a few of the students he'd met at the orientation activities. His roommate, Ron, was majoring in social sciences, so they only had English together.

A girl with curly brown hair took the seat beside him. She wore glasses and appeared to be carrying a whole library in her rucksack. 

"Hi, I'm Harry." 

"Hermione," said the girl, leaning towards Harry a bit. "I hear Professor Snape is just brilliant - very strict, and a bit mean, but a brilliant chemist. We're lucky to have him."

Before Harry could respond, the once-noisy lecture hall quietened, and a tall, slim man entered. He had pale skin, a prominent nose, and wore his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. 

"This is first year general chemistry," began the professor. "I am Professor Snape. I normally only teach the graduate-level courses, but since Professor McGonagall is on maternity leave, I find myself here, in front of you lot."

The man had a deep voice that sent shockwaves through Harry's core, right to his cock. _It seems as though I have some chemistry with my chem prof_ , Harry thought. _I hope I'll be able to concentrate on the lectures._

*****

Severus Snape disliked teaching. Especially undergraduates. Even more especially, he hated teaching the first year general chemistry course. Severus saw his role in life as a researcher, pure and simple. Teaching a thrice-weekly lecture to students who were still wet behind the ears kept him away from the lab for far too long. Luckily, as a senior professor, he managed to avoid grading, instead passing it off to his graduate students.

Adjusting the height of the bunsen burner flame, Severus added magnesium to the crucible and replaced the cover. After precisely three minutes, he closed the air valve and shut off the gas. While Severus knew he could purchase the magnesium oxide he'd just produced, he preferred to have greater control over the chemicals he used in his experiments. This was one of the reasons he was the top inorganic chemist in Great Britain, if not the whole of the European Union. 

The sound of an owl hooting reminded Severus that he was due in the lecture theatre in thirty minutes. He swiped his thumb across the bottom of his phone's display, silencing the alarm. 

Deciding that it was best if he didn't try another run of his experiment before class - he tended to get so absorbed in his work that he would forget everything but the assay in front of him - Severus tidied up his lab bench and collected his lecture notes. While he knew other professors posted notes on the faculty website, Severus did not. He still tended to present most of his lecture orally, only posting the barest of outlines on his course calendar, and using the chalkboard for key points.

Sighing at the prospect of an hour facing five hundred potential dunderheads, Severus locked his lab door and headed down the corridor to the stairs that would take him up to ground level.

*****

Thursday night saw Harry at the campus pub with Ron, Hermione and Neville, who was in Harry's biology class. Neville planned to major in horticulture and take over the family greenhouse business.

Harry looked around at his new friends, and raised a mug of ale. "Here's to surviving the first week!"

The others raised their mugs as well, though Hermione reminded him, "It's not over yet, Harry. We still have Professor Snape's class tomorrow morning and our first chem lab in the afternoon."

Ron laughed. The only arts major in the group, Ron had Fridays off and only had classes in the afternoon on Monday. 

"Well, it's nearly the weekend," said Harry before he took a long draw on his ale. "And I, for one, am going to celebrate a little."

As a little turned into a lot, Hermione left them, citing the need to be clear-headed for Friday's chemistry lab and lecture, followed not too long afterwards by Neville, who had a pedology class in the morning. Not surprisingly, Hermione had been the only one besides Neville who knew that pedology was the study of soils. Harry supposed that in Neville's future as a horticulturalist, soils were a necessary component of his knowledge base.

Harry and Ron closed out the pub and staggered back to their dorm room together, clutching at each other's shoulders to keep from falling.

*****

Severus could always tell which of his students had stayed out too late at the pub on Thursday night - they arrived with extra large cups of take-away coffee and large dark circles under their eyes. One in particular caught his eye - he had a slim build and a shock of messy, black hair, and wore round-rimmed spectacles that weren't quite big enough to hide the bags under his eyes. _He's obviously suffering from an over-indulgent evening_ , thought Severus.

In an effort to keep his students on their toes - and ensure they kept up with their studies - Severus administered the occasional pop quiz. The morning after the first pub night of the year sounded like an excellent time for the first pop quiz of the term.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Severus began. "Please take out a sheet of paper. I will be writing five pairs of reactant chemicals on the blackboard, and you will predict the products, identify the type of reaction that occurs, and balance the resulting chemical equation. You have fifteen minutes from when I start writing."

As Severus wrote out the first pair - zinc metal and hydrochloric acid - he smiled. He'd heard the chorus of groans that his students hadn't quite been able to stifle. Perhaps they'd think twice before staying out so late next week.

*****

Friday afternoon saw Harry and Hermione in the basement of the chemistry building. Harry'd managed a nap after the morning's lecture, and with the help of several glasses of water and some ibuprofen tablets he was starting to feel human again.

When Harry read the instructions for the lab, he laughed. For the first lab of the year, they were would be synthesising acetylsalicylic acid: someone certainly had a sense of humour, considering how most of his classmates - Hermione excepted - had headaches that day.

Gathering his materials - in this first lab, everything was labelled and pre-measured - Harry made his way to the lab station beside Hermione's. All they had to do was follow directions, hopefully without inhaling the volatile fumes or spilling anything on their skin. Harry had never worked with concentrated acids before - his last science teacher had preferred demonstrations to allowing students to work with chemicals. He cursed the man under his breath before setting up the apparatus to match the diagram in the lab manual.

Harry had been surprised that Professor Snape wasn't overseeing their lab, but Hermione explained that as a senior professor, he had several graduate students working for him. Supervising the lab periods for their course would be one of their many duties. Their lab tech - who'd introduced herself as Dora - had spiky blonde hair with pink highlights and a ring through her left nostril. 

As the lab progressed, and the scent of aspirin filled his nostrils, Harry was satisfied with himself. _Not bad, considering that git Slughorn never let us do experiments_ , he thought.

*****

On Saturday afternoons, Severus left his lab early and, a novel tucked under his arm, headed for the campus Starbucks. He would order a latte - venti, of course - and spend the afternoon tucked into an armchair with his book and his coffee. This week he was reading _Oryx and Crake_ by a Canadian author called Margaret Atwood. His niece in Vancouver had sent it as a gift for his last birthday, and it offered just the escape he needed right now.

Three months into the new school term, Severus was starting to enjoy teaching the introductory course. There were a few bright lights among the masses - who had started to dwindle in numbers, some favouring internet tutorials to his eight o'clock lectures, and some just dropping the course. According to the grades on the recent mid-term examination, two students in particular stood out among the rest. One was a girl who sat near the front and took copious notes, fingers flying across the keys of her laptop. 

The other usually sat near her: the black-haired young man who'd been hungover on the first Friday of the year. Severus had learned since then that the young man's name was Harry. After that first week, he had not shown up to lectures with a hangover and was performing well in his afternoon lab sessions as well. Not that Severus was keeping track - Dora was an excellent graduate student whose judgement Severus trusted. 

Settling into his usual chair near the fireplace, Severus sipped his latte and returned to the story of one author's vision of the future. He became so engrossed in the story that he was startled when someone called out his name.

"Professor Snape! May I join you?" Harry was looking down at him expectantly, an espresso in one hand and a muffin in the other.

Severus' first instinct was to say _NO! How dare you interrupt my private time?_ However... the earnestness of Harry's expression and the way his jeans emphasised the bulge of his cock made him tamp down that reaction and see what the boy - young man - wanted. Of course, it could also have something to do with the way Severus' gut twisted at the sight of him, too...

*****

Harry normally spent Saturdays in the library, but something made him decide to stop by the campus Starbucks instead. It wasn't until after he'd paid for his espresso and cranberry muffin that he noticed Snape tucked into an armchair in the corner of the coffee shop, engrossed in a book.

On impulse, Harry walked over to where Snape sat. The initial attraction he'd felt that first day of class had never faded; in fact, it had grown stronger with every lecture. He was snarky and brilliant, and Harry wanted the chance to get to know the man outside of the auditorium in which their class met.

Thrilled when he was invited to sit next to the professor, Harry had the forethought to put his espresso down before taking his seat. The last thing he wanted was to spill hot coffee all over the man.

"Um," began Harry. He thought he heard Professor Snape snort in response, but kept on in spite of it. "I'm really enjoying your class, Professor. I've really learnt a lot from you."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him before responding, "You do appear to be quite... interested in my lectures. Even _after_ pub night."

Harry laughed. "After that first Friday morning pop quiz, I learnt my lesson. One pint is my limit on Thursday nights. Ron - he's my roommate - doesn't understand it, but he doesn't have classes on Fridays."

"Not a science major, I presume?" asked Snape with a twist of his lips.

"Nah, he's a social science major. History, geography, political science. I think he wants to work for the government, like his dad." 

"Indeed." 

Snape and Harry chatted the afternoon away, talking about chemistry and life before York. Snape had grown up in Manchester, but had studied in America after completing his undergraduate studies at the University of Manchester. 

Harry was just considering asking Snape to join him for dinner when an alarm on his professor's mobile cut their conversation short. _Perhaps I'll have to come back for coffee again next weekend_ , Harry thought as he made his way out of the coffee shop and headed back to his dormitory.

*****

Severus insisted on teaching first thing in the morning. This ensured that students weren't too chatty - though they didn't dare talk to each other during his lectures - and that he had most of the day free to work in his lab. With the introductory course meeting Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and a graduate seminar in inorganic reaction mechanisms that met Tuesdays, only Thursday could be fully dedicated to his research, though he could generally be found in his lab at all hours of the day or night.

As he worked, Severus' mind occasionally wandered to the afternoon he'd spent with his student. With Harry. Severus normally didn't socialise with his students, particularly the undergrads. But he'd felt so comfortable talking to the boy he hadn't wanted it to end. It was his phone alarm that had brought him back to reality and sent him back to his basement lab.

The only sound in his lab was the hiss of the bunsen burners and the soft chink of boiling chips against the glass Florence flasks he preferred over Erlenmeyers. The students who worked as his assistants knew that he demanded a silent workspace, and kept their conversations to a minimum. He actually preferred when they were hooked into their music players - it seemed to help them focus on the task at hand, and fewer mistakes were made. 

Moving to some flasks that had already cooled, Severus carefully measured the mass and volume of their contents and took samples to run through the spectrometer, making careful notes in his lab notebook. Eventually, the data would be compiled into spreadsheets for analysis, but for initial observations, Severus liked to write everything by hand.

*****

>   
> _Strong fingers rubbed lubricant over his hole and then worked their way, one by one, past the guardian muscles, stretching and preparing him. He saw stars as they rubbed his prostate, and he jerked his hips, hoping for more. The fingers exited, and he heard the telltale sound of a condom packet being opened. Soon, there was a blunt pressure at his entrance and he pushed towards it, relaxing his muscles and groaning with pleasure when he was breached._  
> 

Severus awoke, gasping for breath, rock hard and soaked in sweat. It had been many years since he'd had a dream like that, and he threw off the covers and sat there panting for a moment. He checked the time on his mobile - half five - and decided that since he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he might as well get an early start on the day.

Padding to the bath, Severus turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it, letting the steam build up as he relieved himself. Finally, standing under the spray, Severus let his mind return to the dream, trying to recall details - hair, eyes, face - that just wouldn't come, if they were ever there to begin with. As his cock hardened once more, Severus lathered up his hands and gave in to the pleasures of a slow, satisfying wank.

*****

The month of December, for Harry and his classmates, was filled with examinations. Harry felt as though every waking moment was occupied by revision. Hermione had shared an article with him that suggested it was better to study in chunks, since the brain remembered the stops and starts more than the middles, so Harry had devised a schedule where he spent no more than an hour on any one subject.

So far, this schedule appeared to be working, as he felt confident about his results in Biology, Calculus, and Psychology. English had only a term paper, which he'd already submitted. Of course, his final exam before the Christmas break was in the most difficult subject. Chemistry.

Saturday, the weekend before his chemistry exam, Harry needed both caffeine and a change of scenery. He'd split the chemistry topics up and was still following his hourly schedule, but what he really felt he needed was some time talking to Snape. Harry had seen the professor there on enough Saturday afternoons to be reasonably confident that he would find him there.

Bundled up against the winter chill, Harry scurried across campus to the coffee shop. His glasses fogged over as soon as he entered, so it was a moment before he saw Snape, sitting in his usual corner. Harry's heart fell when he saw that Snape wasn't alone. His companion appeared to be about the same age as Snape, and had long, icy-blond hair tied back with a bit of black ribbon. They appeared to be deep in conversation, and were obviously close, if the way the blond man kept touching Snape's hand was any indication.

Still needing the caffeine, Harry joined the queue and perused the menu board while he waited his turn. 

"Cafe Americano," Harry ordered when the barista got to him. "And a slice of that treacle tart, please," he continued, pointing at the sweets display. Treacle tart was his favourite dessert, not that he'd had it often in life. Aunt Petunia hardly ever made it, instead making the chocolate cakes that Dudley preferred. Or, more likely, having Harry make them. 

Coffee and tart in hand, Harry scanned the room for an empty seat. There was a stool near the window, wedged between a very large man Harry'd seen in the biology building - Reuben, he thought his name was - and the wall. Sighing, Harry started in that direction, but stopped when Snape's companion stood and put on his coat. He waited a moment to see if Snape was also leaving, but the professor had picked up his novel and had his nose buried in it by the time the blond man had stepped outside. Harry smiled and made his way to the empty seat across from Snape.

*****

Severus reached for his coffee cup and was disappointed to suck in only air. Lucius' visit had taken longer than he would have liked, and apparently Severus had drained his coffee more quickly than usual. _Lucius did have a tendency to be long-winded_ , Severus mused. He was about to go order another coffee when Harry appeared in front of him.

"Professor Snape," said Harry. "You weren't leaving, were you?"

"No," replied Severus. "Just getting a refill."

"Allow me, professor," said Harry. "What are you drinking?"

"That isn't necessary," Severus protested.

"I am not a starving student," said Harry. "I can afford to buy you coffee. Was that a latte?"

"They know what I like," said Severus, returning to his seat. He tried - unsuccessfully - not to watch Harry's arse in those snug jeans as he walked back to the counter. Severus felt a curl of desire low in his belly as he watched. " _I, too, know what I like_ ," thought Severus.

*****

Harry had decided when he left for York that he would stay there for the school year. Christmas with his aunt and uncle would be a dismal affair, with his cousin Dudley raking in the gifts while Harry cooked their dinner. His examinations finished, Harry had nearly three weeks before the winter term began, and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Ron, having fewer exams to write, had just over a month off, and had gone home to Burrowfield to visit with his family for the hols. Leaving Harry alone in their dormitory room - not that Harry was complaining, as Ron snored rather loudly. It would be good to get a few weeks' worth of quiet nights.

Christmas Eve found Harry at Starbucks, reading a novel and sipping at a large peppermint hot chocolate. It was good to be able to read something by choice and not because a professor had decided it _had_ to be read. _The Hunger Games_ was coming out as a movie soon, and Harry wanted to make sure he read the book before he saw the movie. The books were nearly always better than the movies, Harry felt, though he wondered who they'd got to play Peeta. 

Harry was so engrossed in the story of Katniss and Rue that he didn't notice Snape enter the coffee shop. He startled, spilling his hot chocolate all over himself when Snape greeted him.

"I see the tables are turned this evening, Harry."

"Good evening, Professor." Harry stood and attempted to mop up the sticky mess from the front of his shirt. Of course, he'd also spilt on his khakis, and it now appeared as though he'd wet himself. Face flushed with embarrassment, Harry grabbed another stack of napkins and dabbed at his trousers. His flushed deepened when he realised his cock was starting to get into the game. 

"I'm surprised to find you here this evening," said Snape. "Most students go home for the holidays, tired of lumpy beds and cafeteria food."

"Yes," agreed Harry, taking his seat once more. "Most would. My bed here is actually better than the one at home, and considering that my aunt would probably expect me to do all of the cooking and cleaning while I was there, I decided I would have a more relaxing break if I stayed here."

"That seems reasonable," said Snape. He sipped his latte and took a dainty bite of biscotti.

"What about yourself, sir?" asked Harry. "You didn't go to visit family for the hols either?"

Snape shook his head. "My parents are both deceased, and my sister and her family live in Canada." He took another sip of his latte before continuing. "Besides, I live here all year. Summer gives me the best opportunity to do my research."

"You really don't enjoy teaching, do you?" observed Harry. 

"I will admit that this year's first year class isn't quite the group of dunderheads I'd been expecting."

"High praise, indeed," joked Harry. He was pleased to note the touch of pink in his professor's cheeks.

"I am a researcher," said Snape. "My contract with the university specifies that in order to keep my lab space, I must both publish regularly and teach." He drained his latte, and set his mug down on the low table between them. Standing, he inclined his head and said, "Good evening, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape." Harry was about to return to his book, when he suddenly had an idea. He stood, and followed Snape to the door. Putting his hand on Snape's shoulder, he said, "Would you like to join me for Christmas dinner?"

"That would be... acceptable," replied Snape. "Thank you."

They made arrangements to meet at the pub the next day. Snape left then, and Harry returned to his seat and his book. He smiled, thinking that it would likely be his best Christmas ever.

*****

 _Epilogue_

When Harry awoke on the morning of June 30th, he had but one thing in mind. Yes, his grades were due to be posted that afternoon, but he was confident that he'd done well, and besides, Hermione would text him the results. After a quick shower, Harry grabbed a bran muffin and a coffee from the cafeteria before heading to the Chemistry building. _Sustenance_ , he thought.

Harry nearly tumbled down the stairs in his haste to get to Snape's basement laboratory. It was early - only eight o'clock - but Harry knew he'd be there. The man was nothing if not a creature of habit. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the corridor to Snape's door. Not surprisingly, all the doors he passed were closed. It _was_ the first Saturday of summer hols, after all. 

Snape's laboratory door stood slightly ajar. Harry hesitated a moment, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Who's there?" called Snape from within.

Pushing the door open further, Harry ducked his head in and said, "It's Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"You may enter," said Snape. 

Harry deposited the muffin wrapping and empty cup in the rubbish bin at the door before entering the lab completely.

"I couldn't wait for this afternoon," began Harry, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other.

Snape paused, stirring rod in hand, and raised his left eyebrow in question. 

"It's Saturday, sir. We usually meet at Starbucks on Saturdays," explained Harry as he walked towards his workbench.

"Indeed. However, now that term is over, I can devote my time to my research." Snape turned on the gas, opened the vent and struck the flint to light his bunsen burner. 

"Of course, sir," said Harry. "Am I intruding? Should I come back at another time? Because now that I'm no longer your student I really just wanted to see--"

"Please, Harry," Snape interrupted. "I must finish this assay else the morning's work will have been for naught."

"May I watch?" asked Harry.

" _Only_ if you are quiet," replied Snape, indicating that Harry should take a seat on a vacant stool just metres from where he was working.

"Brilliant!" Another lift of that eyebrow silenced Harry, and he spent the next thirty minutes clasping his hands to keep them still, and biting his lip to keep from interjecting. All the while, desire built within him, pooling in his belly as he watched those elegant hands manipulating the mortar and pestle, among other tools. _I wonder how those hands would feel on my--_

"Harry!" Snape had an amused look on his face, as though he knew where Harry's thoughts had taken him.

Harry's cheeks flamed as he slid off the stool and got to his feet.

"I suppose you want me to leave," Harry mumbled and turned toward the door.

Snape's hand on his shoulder stilled his movement. "I'd rather you didn't," said Snape. "I have quite enjoyed getting to know you these past months."

_It's now or never_. Harry leant forward and brushed a kiss across Snape's lips. Snape cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in, covering Harry's mouth with his own, licking at the seam of his lips. Groaning, Harry opened up to him, tasting coffee and a hint of mint.

Panting, Snape tried to break free from the kiss, but Harry'd wrapped his arms around him, and held on tight. When Snape finally extricated himself from Harry's arms, wisps of his hair had come free from his customary ponytail, and spots of pink coloured his cheeks. "We cannot do this _in my lab_."

Spying a door that Harry suspected led to the professor's office, he indicated it with a nod of his head and asked, "What about your office? I'll bet you've got a sofa in there..." Harry grabbed Snape's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

The sound Snape made was somewhere between a snort and a laugh. 

"I did suspect early on that you were more intelligent than most of your classmates," he said, holding out his hand to Harry and leading him into his office.

Snape locked the door behind them and Harry took a moment to observe his surroundings. The walls were covered by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that were stacked to capacity with textbooks and journals. The sofa was old and worn-looking, draped with a knitted afghan that looked like it had seen better days. 

Harry kissed Snape, pulling him in close and pressing his growing erection into Snape's thigh. He groaned when he felt a similar hardness pressing into his belly. Manoeuvring them to the sofa, he pulled Snape down beside him, never once breaking the kiss. He put his hands on Snape's shoulders and leant forward, coaxing him onto his back. Harry covered Snape with his body, his cock hardening when he felt Snape's erection pressing into his belly. When Snape produced a condom, pressing it into his hand, Harry decided that his summer break was definitely off to a good start.

**END**


End file.
